Blue Tears on a Golden Sun
by Koda Tashi
Summary: Once again we find ourselves in a twisted tale of pain , trial, and suffering. However, this time the hero is new and the light at the end of the tunnel is ever bighter than before. SessXKag,MirXSan
1. The Feudal Era

Hey guys I'm kinda new at this so if you have any suggestions or anything tell me it would be much appreciated. Now on to the story… I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1. The Feudal Era

As always Kagome was climbing out of the well and into the Feudal Era. She felt a slight breeze rush through her long, black hair, she smelled fresh clean air, saw lush vegetation and Kaedes hut with smoke rising out of the chimney. She was so happy to be back.

With all this in mind Kagome climbed off of the lip of the well and started walking towards Kaedes hut. Suddenly she stopped and looked around, she felt as though she was being watched, and after a moments hesitation, with the slight shifting of her yellow, bulgy, backpack, walked on into her hut.

When she reached the door to the hut she noticed something amiss. She was worried and pushed the mat, which hung instead for a door, aside. There sat Kaede silent and her eyes were full of worry.

"Kagome, I did not expect yee back for three more days." She said anxiously.

"Sorry, but I felt like I needed to be back. Where are the others," asked Kagome in concern?

"Aye, Inuyasha and the others set out yesterday and for some odd reason did not speak a word of you," said Kaede her eyes downcast.

Then Kagome thought, "Now that's odd he always waited for me before to get back then take off. What's the hurry this time?"

As if she read Kagomes mind Kaede said "I'm sure he'll be back child. The only thing that surprised me is that he took the others along without you."

This both comforted and discomforted Kagome. The look in Kaedes worried eyes didn't convince her one bit either.

**Meanwhile… **

"Inuyasha, why did we not wait for Kagome?" yelled Miroku from the back of Kilala.

Inuyasha angrily replied, "Do I have to tell you again. Because I don't want her hurt anymore. Plus we are going to see Kikyou and I don't want her hurt by me."

While this sunk in for Songo, Miroku, and Shippou; Inuyasha thought, "I'm sorry Kagome but, I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Inuyasha look!" yelled Songo as a figure came into view in a tree nearby.

It was Kikyou; she held her bow out in front of her an arrow already notched and ready to shoot.

"Inuyasha! Turn around and go back now or the next time I see Kagome I will kill her." Kikyou was dressed in her regular priestess attire and her face was very pale she looked tired.

"Kikyou wait!" yelled Inuyasha but it was too late she was already gone.

"Inuyasha we should stop and set up camp soon," said Miroku seriously looking at him. Inuyasha looked over his companions they were beat. So they set up camp under the very tree they had seen Kikyou in and rested.

**Meanwhile… **

Kagome had long since left Kaedes Village, on horseback, in search of Inuyasha and was not too keen on setting up camp. Then she caught a glimpse of white, she stopped. Mistaking it for Inuyasha, she turned the horse toward that direction and proceeded in making the horse canter towards what she had seen.

It, infact, happened to be Inuyashas brother, Sesshomaru.

Kagome froze and attempted to back away undetected, but was unsuccessful.

"Jaken," came Sesshomarus cold, icy voice, "go see who that is and kill them," he commanded sternly.

"Y-yes milord," Jaken hastily replied not wanting to enrage Sesshomaru, "Milord it is Kagome, do you still wish for me to kill her?"

Sesshomaru, at this notice, got up and walked up to Kagome.

She thought, "This can't be good."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked inquisited, "Especially without my kid brother at your side."

"He has left without me, sadly," she stated, "and I have come to search for him. Now, if you were as to be so kind to let me pass I would be appreciative."

Sesshomaru, although, he didn't show it was highly amused at her plead. Then he looked straight into her eyes for the longest time during which Kagome thought, "Is, is it me or does he look at me with longing or even sadness?"

"Milord…" said Jaken clearly confused looking from both Kagome to Sesshomaru quickly. This earned Jaken a hit on the head done ever so graciously by Sesshomaru.

Then Sesshomaru pointed into the nearby woods and said, "He went that way. His scent is not yet completely faded, but if I were you I would not go that way until morning; for there are demons in there that do not show mercy for humans."

"I have no other choice. If I cannot catch him tonight I have no hope of doing so tomorrow. Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, farewell." Kagome was still in wonder of the look he had given her and he had warned her. It was odd for Sesshomaru to do that, unheard of.

"Very well, but I warned you."

With that she turned her horse and began to gallop it towards the direction in which he had pointed. She did not turn back but if she had she would have seen a very longing look in Sesshomarus eyes for her

**Meanwhile… **

Inuyasha was staring up at the sky looking forlorn and sad. Miroku noticed this and said, "You know, Inuyasha, Kagome could be back by now scared and worried about you. We can still go back."

Inuyasha looked at the ground and said, "Miroku, I will admit this , I just don't want her hurt. That's why I left her."

Songo, Miroku, and Shippou looked understanding and calmed by his comment. Then they continued cooking.

**Meanwhile… **

Kagome soon found out Sesshomaru wasn't kidding. She had barely escaped three demons when another appeared.

"Ugh! Why do they keep coming after me?" She yelled this and notched another arrow and shot the third demon.

Then she continued on and what she hadn't counted on was a demon behind her. She turned around just in time to see the demon's claws tearing through her shoulder. The demon landed on its feet in front of her while she cringed in pain. With a yell in agony she notched another arrow and shot the demon while her horse was cantering. She then saw a fire, it was Inuyashas camp. By the time she got a visual he had already gotten his sword out.

"Kagome?" He asked lowering his sword in question and shock. She nodded and got off the horse.

"Never," she said pointing a shaky finger at his chest, "leave without me again." She was practically begging. Then he saw her shoulder with the blood gushing out between her fingers.

"Damn, your hurt."

"Don't worry about it," she said smiling weakly, "it was worth it just to get here." She was smiling then collapsed. He caught her then gently laid her down on the ground beside the fire.

Then he whispered into her ear, "I promise not to ever leave you again."

Miroku and Songo scurried around frantically trying to find water and some cloth to dab her wounds with.

Later, Miroku said carefully, "I knew she would do something like this the moment we left without her. She loves you too much, Inuyasha," he had laid his head back against a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Inuyasha just stayed silent watching Kagomes peaceful breathing with the up most attention.

Then after a moment he said, "I knew she would do something but this… was out of the question," then he smiled and whispered to himself, "at least now I know her true feelings for me."


	2. Love at Long Last

Okay you guys are awesome.

**Lordsessylover: **I know you're probably bored at this point but be patient SessXKag is coming.

**Tsuki Shiru: **Who knows what he might do he he. Only I know.

**Gyy: **Heh her powers are coming into play soon. Don't worry.

Now onto the story:

Chapter 2. Love at Long Last

When Kagome woke up she was alone and the fire was doused.

"No," she yelled, "he left me again."

She got up and looked around. The only thing she saw was a big cataract at the bottom of a vibrant, green hill. She slowly got up and made her way down the hill.

When she reached the bottom Inuyasha was perched on rock fishing for breakfast, Songo was gathering wood with the help of Shippou, and Miroku was lying back against a tree relaxing. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw something. She looked again but it was gone. She raised her bow all the same. Miroku, startled by her movement, got up.

"Is something wrong Kagome?"He asked.

"Don't you sense it," she asked quietly, "we are being watched."

"Maybe but Inuyasha is not being alarmed. So it's nothing to worry about," said Songo reassuringly. Kagome lowered her bow some and took this in. She thought, "Maybe, but if it's Kikyou Inuyasha would not take it as a threat." She shouldered her bow but stayed alert. Inuyasha came up to the fire with about ten fish at least.

"Maybe we should save some for the trip." Said Kagome stunned at his appetite as she watched as Inuyasha wolfed down three. Inuyasha wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he said, "Nah, better now than later." With that he snatched a fish from Shippou.

"Hey Inuyasha, that fish was mine."

"You snooze you lose."

"Kagome he stole my fish."

"Sit boy."

"He- umph!"

"Here, Shippou, have mine."

"Thank you Kagome," he said hastily grabbing the fish and eating it before the foul mooded Inu-hanyou ate it.

Kagome looked around, a babbling brook plentiful of fish, they were all fed and happy (with the exception of Inuyasha), and everything was peaceful, but the presence of earlier crept back into her mind.

Then Inuyasha said, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine."

Kagome had apparently had a worried expression on her face. She had said she was fine, but she had not convinced Inuyasha. Then he thought, "Why is she so quiet? She looks even scared." Then she said, "Kagome will you come with me, please?" \\

She then got up and walked over to Inuyasha. Just then her shoulder gave a twinge of pain. She froze and grasped her shoulder. Inuyasha instinctively reached out to comfort her. The pain was so immense, though, that she fell forward. He then caught her. Kagome gasped, Inuyasha was stunned and wide-eyed, and the others were also wide-eyed. When Inuyasha carefully and gently wrapped his arms around her all was well. She relaxed greatly and clutched his shirt in her hands. Miroku, Songo, and Shippou sighed. Inuyasha closed his eyes and held her.

TBC

Heh I know what it looks like Lordsessylover but this is not going to last. So be patient I promise great things. Gyy the powers start in the next chapter, and Tsuki Shiru what you predicted will happen, eventually.

Inuasakie'


	3. A New Power Emerges

Alright here we go again brace yourself I'm positive that this chapter is good.

Chapter 3. A New Power Emerges

When she finally pulled away the pain had subsided and Inuyasha was smiling.

"I'm sorry." She had started to say, but was cut off by Inuyasha, "Don't apologize," he said smiling looking into her eyes with his big golden orbs, "I will gladly catch you."

She smiled. Then he did something she had never done before, he took her hand. Then they walked off. When he was sure they were out of earshot of the hanyou (half-demon) and the young priestess Miroku said, "I wondered when that would happen." With a smile lazily placed upon his face he looked to the young demon slayer who smiled and said nothing.

**Meanwhile… **

Inuyasha had taken Kagome to the hill on the other side of the cataract. When they had sat down he started to tell her about his feelings for her, "Kagome." He started.

She looked at him inquisited and replied, "Yes?"

"I have been wanting to talk to you about…" but was cut off by a voice that was very familiar.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the mutt and Kagome."said a voice that softened at the mention of Kagomes name, it was Kouga.

"Damn it," thought Inuyasha, "That dam wolf always shows up at the most inconvenient times."

"Hi Kouga," said Kagome wearily.

"Kagome, will you come and live with me and my tribe?" he asked predominantly. This made Inuyashas blood boil.

"Don't touch her," he threatened, but Kouga paid no attention. He was all ears for Kagome.

"I said get away from Kagome you mangy wolf," he yelled.

"Ha, she's my woman," yelled Kouga jumping to the side of her dodging a futile swing of Tetsaiga. Kagome looked stunned and frustrated because she knew Inuyasha was about to say something important.

Inuyasha and Kouga were circling each other. When they were about to dive at each other Kagome shot an arrow between them and yelled, "Enough! I'm tired of you two fighting all the time," her voice faltering. Miroku, Songo, Shippou, and Kilala, hearing the commotion, ran towards the sound.

When they got there Kagome was trembling from head to foot, Inuyasha had love, hate, and sadness all mixed up inside him, and Kouga looked confused.

"But I must fight him to get you," he stated thoroughly confused. A single tear fell from her eye. The tear hit the pebbles below at her feet, and as it did Sesshomaru jumped out from behind the trees.

All was silent as he walked up to Kouga and Inuyasha. He turned his face into an annoyed expression and growled, "Vermin." Then he walked away leaving two furious demons to be restrained by the others. He walked towards Kagome and said, "You are a very skilled Miko, Kagome." Miroku, Songo, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kouga all watched silently and inquisited for what she would say.

"Why is that?" she asked carefully knowing all to well of his nature.

"You sensed me twice when no one else did."

"So it was you at the well."

"Yes," he said softly.

Inuyasha all at once feeling protective and feeling his blood boil yelled in rage at Sesshomaru, "Why were you watching Kagome?" Just as enraged Sesshomaru growled, "You left her so I took the liberty of watching over her." Inuyasha growled in annoyance, a small smile escaped Sesshomaru, and Kougas eyes narrowed he dared not challenge a taiyoukia (full legendary demon). Kagome sensed the blood boiling in both Inuyasha and Kouga but felt as if Sesshomaru was as calm as ever. "Oh no," thought Kagome, "he likes me, this is bad."

Kagome trying to calm herself concentrated all her energy on one thing, Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body. He felt more strengthened, he felt like he could do anything. The Kagome opened her eyes. She looked around her, but she had no way of knowing her eyes glowed white. Sesshomarus eyes widened then quickly narrowed. He hesitantly put his hand towards her. Inuyasha growled threateningly, but Sesshomaru ignored him. Songo, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kouga all grew wide-eyed and tense. Teooo! The sound of an arrow being shot was detected by three. If possible, Kougas eyes got even bigger and he yelled, "Kagome! Watch out!" For the arrow was headed straight for Kagome. Inuyasha ran and jumped in vain trying to get to her in time, but the arrow was screaming forward at an alarming speed. Sesshomaru acted fast, he unsheathed Tokijin and sliced the arrow in half, but even that did not stop it, and he then looked at Kagome with an alarmed expression on his face. His eyes were starting to bleed red when he saw Kagome. She had put out her arm and raised her had her palm spread out as the arrow hit her. Chhhh! Like the sound of chattering glass. They all looked at Kagome, she had been levitating when the arrow hit, she had put up a white barrier to stop the arrow, but it even destroyed that. After that she collapsed. Inuyasha raced towards her, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sesshomaru holding her tenderly with his remaining arm and tail. Inuyashas demon blood boiled to the surface and was thoroughly pissed off. Sesshomaru saw this and smirked, "Your blood boils just because I'm holding her?" He taunted and to his relish Inuyasha bit the bait.

"Sesshomaru get your damn hands off her." He growled menacingly. Sesshomaru if anything looked amused. He looked down at Kagome, who in her unconscious state snuggled against him, his eyes softened at her. Songo, Miroku, and Shippou saw this, the other two were too preoccupied about being pissed off. Then Sesshomaru said, his eyes becoming cold again as he looked at Inuyasha, "Here, come and get her." Inuyasha, who was trying to interpret whether to take it as a threat or not, slowly approached Sesshomaru and took Kagome from his arms, "I'll be back to train her in her new power." He said calmly, and after a last moment look at Kagome he left. He paused at the edge of the woods before voicing, "Inuyasha, if she is wounded when I return physically or mentally you will pay." Everyone s eyes traveled to the ice Lord. Sesshomaru, knowing everyone's eyes were on him, left into the trees. He stopped he liked the feeling of Kagome in his arms so soft and fragile. Then he continued on walking never looking back.

Kouga left in what seemed minutes after Sesshomaru did saying, "You know I'll be back." Then he left in his whirlwind minutes before Kagome woke up.

"Inu-yasha?" She stuttered not totally awake yet.

He smiled then said, "Yes?"

"Kikyou shot that arrow."


	4. The Big Battle

Okay guys sorry for the late update a lot has been going on he he. Well lets get on with the story and tell me of things you would like to see more of and all . I kinda think im going a little too fast.

Chapter 4. The Big Battle

"Inu-yasha?" she said.

He smiled and said, "Yes?"

"Kikyou shot that arrow."

Now here we go:

He stopped and looked up. Kikyou smiled maliciously. Then Inuyashas expression hardened immediately.

"Damn it," he spat harshly in rage. Kagome got out of his arms and had raised her bow at this point.

"This is between me and Kikyou," stated Kagome uneasily not daring to look back at the others, "please don't interfere Inuyasha." He looked stunned and turned towards Kagome. Kagome had determination in her eyes, and then he turned to Kikyou, while Kikyou had malice and hatred in hers. He lowered Tetsaiga and said, "Kagome I…"

"Please Inuyasha," she begged fervently. His eyes softened, she had always been some sort of afraid of Kikyou now she was standing up to her, and then he smiled. He sheathed Tetsaiga and said, "Okay, but if you get into trouble I won t hesitate." Kagome nodded and proceeded to notch an arrow on the bow.

"Kagome do you honestly think you can win against me? After all you are my reincarnation. The original is always better," Kikyou s cold eyes pierced into Kagome s soft brown ones. Then she looked away, "No," answered Kagome losing heart, "but I have to try." Kagome then raised her bow and shot a single arrow. "This is going to be easy," thought Kikyou notching her own arrow. "They don t know about my new power, do they," thought Kagome watching her arrow speed towards its target. Then she closed her eyes and said, "Crystine Arrow!" The arrow s power multiplied by ten the once weak arrow became shrouded by an unearthly amount of power. Inuyasha, Songo, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala all stood in awe while Kagome looked on in concentration. She sank down on one knee as she watched it speed towards Kikyou; the amount of pure spiritual energy needed for that attack took a lot out of her.

Kikyou looked on in awe she wouldn't t be able to dodge the attack so she had no other choice. Kikyou brought out a stone form inside her robe and smirked, "Thank you Sesshomaru you are too kind," she thought as she yelled to Kagome, "Now it s my turn, this is something Sesshomaru gave me, Tesogine!" Kagome and the others all knew Sesshomaru had tricked her so they all watched to see her demise. "No," thought Kagome, "I don t want to kill her." She then raised up her right hand and said, "Return," icy, coldness filled her voice. Inuyasha realized what she was doing and yelled, "Kagome no don't." Kagome smiled softly looking at him, "I have to, to save her for you, and after all you love her." Inuyasha was at this point panicking, "I love you," he said bowing his head while his arms grew slack at his sides. Kagome s and the other companion s eyes grew wide. "Inuyasha," said Kagome in question. Then she yelled, "Crystine Arrow!" Inuyasha looked up and looked to Kagome for the others had gasped. She was hovering off the ground a few inches and her eyes grew white then she spoke in a voice not her own, "I am Keta Kashine, I have been chosen to be Kagome s guardian," they all stood in shock so the voice continued, "do not be afraid for Kagome is not being harmed."

"Why the hell should we be afraid?" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

"You shouldn't, Inuyasha, I was a friend of your father s."

"Was?" questioned Inuyasha cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes until his death and mind you I still remain loyal to him that is why I have been trapped in the afterlife," Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Keta cut him off, "I don t have much time but here give this to Kagome and tell her to play it. It is the only way to release me." He had handed Inuyasha a flute then the glow in Kagome s eyes disappeared and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha intercepted her though as she awoke.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what," he asked looking at her quiver in his arms.

"I had to or she would have killed me."

"Who," he asked fearing the answer.

"I killed Kikyou." His heart stopped as he looked and saw her body spread on the ground lifeless never to move again.

TBC

Okay the Crystine Arrow thing was just pathetic. You pronounce it Cry-s-tine. Well review and I hope you enjoyed it. And the next chapter is where things start to get interesting.


	5. Keta Kashine

Okay sorry guys for the late update. School and all has kept me away from the computer. Heh well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5. Keta Kashine

As they were setting up for camp Kagome felt sad and guilty. She knew that she had hurt Inuyasha. She looked around; Miroku, Songo, Shippou, and Inuyasha were all silent. The fire was crackling like crazy, the waterfall was pouring over the side peacefully as the moon glinted off of it making it look beautiful. She would have appreciated it more if she wasn t in a sad mood. She suddenly felt the urge to play the instrument which lay in her hands, the flute. She picked up the flute and started playing. She had never had any lessons on a flute before but it came to her like a second nature. She was playing a long sad drawn out tune. It sounded some what like this; hum, ooh, ah, ooh, ta, hum, ooh, ah, ooh, ta, hum, ooh, ah, ooh. She kept repeating that tune as something happened to the group. Inuyasha felt consoled, Songo felt full of hope, Miroku felt mysteriously relieved, Shippou felt chilled, and Kagome felt as if her heart would brake. A tear fell from her eyes that were followed by many others.

Inuyasha, who smelled her tears, looked over at her. Her eyes were downcast, she was playing, but he could see the tears falling from her eyes; she was crying. He felt sorry for her but couldn't face her yet. Then she played the last notes; ooh, ah, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ah, ooh. She stopped playing then got up. They all were looking at her. She, without looking at them, started walking off.

"Where are you going," asked Inuyasha softly.

"I thought you couldn't speak to me anymore," she said quietly, "I am going for a walk," she replied quietly. With that she left.

"Inuyasha aren't you going after her, you know she never meant to …" Miroku didn't have to say the rest they all knew what he meant. "But she had to protect herself. And even you said you didn't want her to die." Inuyasha stayed silent then replied, "I know but I still loved **Kikyou**."

Out of earshot of the others Kagome was crying. She was crying so hard she fell onto her knees. Then she heard something. She looked up; she didn't have her bow so she was a little frightened. She stood her ground, but she was taken aback when Sesshomaru appeared. He had the same old placid expression, but inside something flickered in his eyes that Kagome saw.

They were in a clearing in the forest; a full moon was over their heads that clashed against a dark blue night sky. The stars were gone, and the moon made Sesshomaru s hair gleam. He said, "Kagome has something illed you?" Wiping the tears from her eyes she replied, "No Sesshomaru, I am fine." His eyes darkened momentarily and his lips turned down slightly. "He sees right through that," thought Kagome. She sat down on a rock nearby, but did not turn away from him.

"I killed Kikyou," she said somewhat icily. Sesshomaru didn't seem phased by her statement and replied evenly, "I knew you would, and now since you have the power of Keta Kashine you will be able to do so much more." She looked somewhat confused and said, "Keta Kashine?" Sesshomaru, somewhat annoyed by her ignorance, looked at her and said, "Didn't my pompous, kid brother tell you? Keta Kashine was a friend of our fathers. He has decided against all odds to be **your** guardian." Kagome shook her head no' and sat looking at him intently so he continued, "You can call on him whenever you like but, he is a wolf and therefore will be sometimes arrogant, impatient, and rude."

"Oh," said Kagome taking all this new information in. "You should call him to make sure he's complying to you." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "How?" Sesshomaru, amused by her comment simply said, "The flute." Kagome stood up and played the flute; the same tune as before; as a strong wind whipped up. She fell backwards into the, somewhat surprised, Sesshomaru. Kagome froze no one had ever fell on his none the less touched him, and he acted as if nothing had happened. She looked at him, but his eyes were focused on the swirling cloud in front of them. She looked that way as a white majestic looking wolf appeared in front of them.

He was in a wolf s body but he smiled. It was almost intoxicating as he said, "Hello, Lady Kagome, I am Keta Kashine, your guardian." As soon as Keta had said that Sesshomaru immediately began regretting staying to see him. He was the size of Kilala in her transformed state and his powers were magnified tenfold compared to Kilala s. Kagome s voice broke his train of thought, "Why did you choose me?" Sesshomaru smirked at her comment as he noticed her small frame pressed against his in a protection-seeking-way. Then Keta s voice sounded, "I choose you because I know you have a important purpose in this world s future." Then he spotted Sesshomaru. "Well, well, well, long time no sees Sesshomaru," Keta was smirking and had a certain adolescent look in his eye. "It has been a long time, Keta," said Sesshomaru in a bloodthirsty tone. Kagome, seeing clearly where this was going, tried to walk away from Sesshomaru but stopped short when she felt an arm around her waist. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes bleeding red. She felt the affects of fear taking a hold of her body. Keta noticed this immediately and growled, in a voice not like his own, "Sesshomaru let go of Kagome." Sesshomaru, returning to his senses, let Kagome go and blinked twice. Kagome, immediately after her release, ran to Keta. She fell on him and buried her face in the fur on his neck. He instinctively put his foreleg around her in a protective pose.

Sesshomaru, angry at himself for losing control, turned to leave saying, "Kagome, I am sorry you re hurt and I intend to fix it." Kagome immerged from Keta s fur and looked at him in awe. One moment he was about to kill her and the next her was apologizing and saying he was going to help her. What was his deal?

When he was out of sight Keta asked, "Lady Kagome, are you alright?" She replied in a quiet tone, "Yes, thank you Keta." He smiled and said, "It is my duty to protect you there is no need for your gratitude." Then she climbed onto his back as he said, "Lady Kagome, I will take you back to Inuyasha and will stay there with you. Is that okay?" "Yes of course."

Kagome and Keta arrived at the camp just as day was breaking. Kagome got off his back as a yellow light was screaming towards them. "Lady Kagome, watch out!" Yelled Keta as the light was reaching her. He acted quickly and picked her up by her collar and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha came running up to them as the light disappeared his sword was drawn. His face went quickly from anger to shock. "I am sorry Kagome," he said as he reached to help her off Keta s back. Then he smelled it. "You were with Sesshomaru," he yelled incredulously at her as the others came running up. "What if I was, "she yelled back at him. He was flaring now as was Kagome. Then Keta stepped in, "Inuyasha, he helped Kagome release me. I would not think ill of him just yet." Inuyasha stomped off and jumped into a tree. Kagome s eyes filled with tears as she turned to cry into Keta s fur once again. Why couldn't he understand anything?


	6. Destiny

Ha-ha , thank you for all of the reviews, you guys are great and now to reply;

**InuPriestess112: I think so myself but we'll have to see how the story goes.. **

**Tsuki Shirou: Yes he will have to learn. **

**& **

**Banny-n-kaggy4 Eva 0**: **Thank you for joining my small little group** **of reviewers and I hope you enjoy the story…. **

And now for the moment you all have been waiting for… the story…

Chapter 6. Destiny

Review from last chapter: Then he smelled it. "You were with Sesshomaru," he yelled incredulously at her as the others came running up. "What if I was, "she yelled back at him. He was flaring now as was Kagome. Then Keta stepped in, "Inuyasha, he helped Kagome release me. I would not think ill of him just yet." Inuyasha stomped off and jumped into a tree. Kagome s eyes filled with tears as she turned to cry into Keta s fur once again. Why couldn't he understand anything?

Now on with the story…

Kagome was crying into Ketas fur and Inuyasha was in a tree. The rest of the group had no clue what to do. Inuyasha had not been this steamed up since, well, he never had. Keta sighed as he eased to the ground with a sobbing Kagome latched onto his shoulder (well sort of shoulder). He laid there awhile until he no longer heard noise from Kagome. Then in a gentle voice he said, "Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome did not reply right away but after a moment she did. "Yes Keta, I-I m fine." Keta noticed the saddened note in her voice then he hesitantly asked, "Lady Kagome, if Inuyasha saddens you so, then why do you travel with him?" Kagome had no answer to this question so she answered, "I have always traveled with Inuyasha even if it has hurt me deeply." Keta somewhat surprised by her response looked at Kagome. Her long brown hair flowed down around her shoulders and onto his front leg, her brown eyes looked deepened with sadness, and he was very surprised to see such hurt in a young persons eyes. He then asked, "Lady Kagome, would it help you be rid of this burden you hold if you told me about it?" Kagome looked into his eyes, they were a deep green, then replied, "I think I will because you need to know a few things if you are going to travel with me and Inuyasha. Please just Kagome." He nodded and looked at her indicating for her to continue. She sighed turning to sit on her bottom with her knees pulled up to her chin. She then leaned against Keta and began, "I met Inuyasha one day when I fell into a well at my family s sanctuary….( she went on until) Inuyasha has always gone off with Kikyou and I do get mad , but I never go ballistic like that. I have also never, before, have ever been with Sesshomaru **alone** like that but still he has no right to go off like that." Kagome s voice was still sad and Keta was now aware of everything. He had heard from her coming to this world to Kikyou to this day. He had new found admiration for Kagome and some disgust for Inuyasha.

The other comrades knew the argument had not been solved, but they needed to get going. Miroku went over to Inuyasha, he knew this was not going to be an easy task due to his now putrid mood, and proceeded to persuade Inuyasha to come down. "Inuyasha," called Miroku in a stern voice. "What," came an anger bitten reply from Inuyasha? "We need to get going if we are going to keep pursuing the Shikon no Tama, you know this, and you need to apologize to Kagome. She didn't purposefully meet Sesshomaru, you know she s afraid of him as I am." Inuyasha had jumped down from the tree and was now standing in front of Miroku whose stance did not fail then he spat, "Do you think I care if Kagome has feelings for that pompous, bucked-tooth dog? No, I don't, she can go to hell with him for all I care." Miroku, not completely satisfied with Inuyasha s answer, was none the less happy he was out of the tree. He then proceeded with dragging Inuyasha to the others on the other side of the camp Songo was having a much easier time…

Songo knew Kagome was hurt about being accused about being with Sesshomaru, but she needed to know if it was true. Songo approached with care and said softly in her sister-like voice, "We need to get going Kagome." Kagome s head lifted off of her knees and she looked up at Songo. Her face was, very, stained with the tears she had shed from the somewhat short hurtful fight. Then she replied in a soft voice, "Okay Songo," she then began to get up when a certain hand reached out for her; it was Songos. Kagome looked up into her friends smiling face and couldn't help but to do the same. Then Songo asked the question she dreaded, "Kagome, were you really with Sesshomaru?" Kagome froze. Keta saved Kagome from answering by saying this, "Lady Kagome was with Lord Sesshomaru, but only for the sole reason to release me." Songo looked sort of embarrassed for asking that question but it had to be done.

The group left shortly after sunrise and had been going since then only when Miroku mentioned breakfast did anyone speak. "Are any of you hungry," asked a solemn Miroku rubbing his stomach. Songo looked at him incredulously when Inuyasha said, "Yea, I could do with some food. Are you hungry Shippou?" He had said this pointedly skipping Kagome and everyone glared at him except Kagome. Shippou said, "Why are you treating Kagome like this Inuyasha? She probably met Sesshomaru on accident and…" Crack! He had gotten hit on the head by none other than Inuyasha. "Hey, what was that for," yelled a very angry Shippou. "For being stupid, stupid," smarted Inuyasha. Then a voice was heard that was much unexpected, it was Kagome s. "Inuyasha, please don't punish Shippou for being curious. He was just asking anyways and you did not have to reply." That had done it she hadn't said a word all morning and she said one now just to correct him he was on fire. "The hell I didn't, if I didn't then he would have bugged the hell out of me!" "Why are you yelling at me, I didn't even yell at you Inuyasha? He is a kid Inuyasha you should know better!" "Well, if you were going to run off with Sesshomaru you could have given me the liberty of telling me so I wouldn't have gotten all worked up about it!" That had done it he had hit a nerve, she broke down, she actually fell to the ground. Keta had had enough of this nonsense and decided to talk some sense into Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," he growled in a low and threatening voice, "Lady Kagome has done nothing but good for you. She has stayed by your side through thick and thin, she has been there in the face of danger, she has been there even when you hurt her to no return, and this. This is how you thank her. You reduce her into a shriveling woman weeping in the dust for a long lost love that even she knows is not there. I say, how dare you."

Everyone including Kagome was astonished. No one even knew where to look it was an embarrassing moment but it was full of fire. They set up camp right there and Inuyasha had once again proceeded immediately into a nearby tree after he had eaten and was showing no signs of coming out soon. Kagome saddened and feeling alone wandered away from the others and into the woods.

When she had wandered into a clearing her senses tingled (which meant that a demon was nearby) she raised her bow ready for anything, she reached out with her senses and they told her a demon with a tremendous amount of power was approaching. The only person, or demon, she could think of with such power was Sesshomaru. She, although, wasn't taking any chances so she kept her bow raised. It was him, she had known since his first foot came into view for he held himself with such grace that had been practiced by him since his childhood. He lifted up his elegant head when a slight breeze rippled through his shining silver sea of hair, when he saw Kagome, he stopped, although he did not portray it in his cold, expressionless, masterful gaze he was happy to see her. As he shifted his weight to his left leg he stated, "Don't tell me my kid brother left you unattended again. I would think he would be more careful of you since the other woman is gone." He said this almost sarcastically as he slightly raised and eyebrow and searched her face for answers. "No he did not leave me. I-I needed to get away from him," she said averting her gaze from Sesshomaru s.

Sesshomaru looked deeply into her eyes and saw the hurt in her eyes and decided to tell her something he dreaded but needed to tell her, "Kagome, do you know every time you are around that mutt you are in danger. Every moment, every second, every breath you take brings you closer and closer to pending doom that looms over his head."

"What are you saying Sesshomaru," asked Kagome her gaze returning to him. Sesshomaru walked a little closer to her as he said, "Inuyasha is fated to either die by Narakus hand or lose everyone around him and," he stopped the markings on his face deepened in color as he finished, "I do not wish that fate upon you." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to see if what she was hearing was true. "Sesshomaru, I don't feel as I felt for Inuyasha before and I have lost my love for him... but I have one question. I am sure you know what my question is." Sesshomaru was silent as a breeze rippled through his hair and hers. She began to feel cold and she shivered which was noticed by Sesshomaru. He moved to block the wind from her body. As he did do his hair blew in her face and whipped up around her like flame to wood. Then he replied, "You wish to know what I did when I said I planned to fix your problems. **I have gotten Kikyou** **brought back to life.**" Kagome froze. "But now, it seems, all she wants is to kill you." He paused, "I will not permit it." Kagome noticing his regret walked over to him. She hesitantly began to stroke his head. Her nails were long enough to reach the one place on his head that he never knew he enjoyed being scratched at. He growled in pleasure and all at once he clutched her to him. She was taken, very, aback but slowly embraced him. He noticing her calmness gingerly placed his arm around her waist and it finally rested at the base of her neckShe whispered, "I know you did what you did to help me and I appreciate it a lot even if it hurts, now Inuyasha can be happy." She said the last throughbarely suppressed tears. Sesshomaru smelled the unshed tears and pulled her closer to hold her tighter. Sesshomaru thought, "No one has ever not been afraid of me now maybe, just maybe, she and I can learn to love each other to." He sighed. "Maybe this time destiny has me in mind."


	7. The Transformation and Untrained Powers

Alright my faithful readers, as you may have noticed, I try to make an update every weekend so no, I am not forgetting you guys now for my reviewers feed-back from me.

**Mysterious Miko of Moonlight- Thank you for your sweet praise on my story and I'm glad you love my story so much. I, myself, think Keta is a cool character, and I'm glad you approve of him... **

**Tsuki Shirou- What do you mean? Do you think he's out of character please tell me so I can fix it ASAP. **

Now on with the story….

Chapter 8. The Transformation and the Untrained Powers

It just so happens while Sesshomaru and Kagome were conversing, Inuyasha woke up in a foul mood.

Inuyasha woke up and looked at the sky, he swore loud enough for everyone in the world to know that he had awoken. "Damn it, I've slept too long, we've got to get moving." He jumped down from the tree and looked around and he noticed two absences, Kagome and Keta. He growled alerting everyone to his foul mood, "Where is Kagome, and where the fuck did that dumb wolf go?" Everyone turned around to look but, instead of finding Kagome they found her exact opposite; Kikyou.

As soon as he saw her he smiled, "Kikyou, I thought, but Kagome killed you." "She did, but luckily, your brother revived me for you. Now, where is the wench?" Kikyous voice held no remorse of love, the only thing that it was capable of holding was there; hate and revenge. "Why do you want to know," asked, an angered, Miroku darkly. Kikyou smirked at him pettily. She stared down the line of companions from Kirara to Miroku. Then she said in amusement, "Hmph! Inuyasha I really don't see why you travel with these vermin." At this last remark Songo flared, "Vermin? Vermin! You were the one blinded by greed and, your senses dulled by revenge Kikyou! Not us, so the vermin is you for attacking a poor, innocent girl, Kagome, and for what reason, for loving." That statement made Kikyou mad.

Inuyasha looked from Kikyou to the others. Inuyasha saw Kikyou was staring daggers at the others and, the others were matching her glare. It was clear that Songo, Miroku, Shippou, and of course, Kilala were with Kagome. But, who was he with?

**Meanwhile… **

"Sesshomaru," said Kagome lazily, "I think you need to train me in my new power now." "As do I Miko," he whispered softly in her ear, it sent shivers down her spine, and pulled away from her embrace. He was reluctant to let her go but, he somehow knew that it wouldn't be the last time he embraced her. He backed away from her and said, "First, you need to summon Keta Kashine." "There is no need for that he is already here," called a voice from the brush behind them. They both turned around simultaneously to see a white wolf appear from behind some trees walking at a steady gait.

Sesshomaru s eyes narrowed at the wolf as he strode up to Kagome and asked, "How long have you been there?" Keta directed his full attention at Sesshomaru and said, "I noticed that Lady Kagome was gone and, I decided to see where she had wandered off to." Kagome noticed a certain gleam in Ketas eye as he said that. Then she looked at Sesshomaru. Then she broke the silence, "What exactly is this new power I have?" Both Sesshomaru and Keta looked at her. Keta smiled sweetly, in his intoxicating way, and said, "Well, since I am a demon you will be able to transform into two different demon forms, a hanyou (half-demon) and a taiyoukia (a full demon like Sesshomaru). But to accomplish this you have to concentrate all your energy on one particular thing." Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru looked at her then sniffed the air, he had smelt something he particularly didn't like, and his eyes widened slightly. He turned his attention to stared at Keta. Keta looked at him and nodded. He had smelt Kikyou. Then he interrupted, "We should go ahead and get started on trying to get her to transform, Keta, I don't think she will have a problem doing it." Keta looked at him knowingly, he knew Sesshomaru wanted to get Kagome transformed so, at least, she'd have some chance of challenging Kikyou. Kagome, then, thought of something, "If I transform into a demon can I still use my priestess powers?" Then Ketas voice awoke her from her thoughts, "Lady Kagome, you must now concentrate on something you hold dear to you, or someone," he said giving Sesshomaru a sideways glance, fortunately Kagome didn't see it.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on one thing, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body but, then sensation was nothing compared to what was happening to Kagome. A white light engulfed her body and she rose into the sky. Her hair flowed around her as if she was in water and her skirt and shirt flowed around her as well. Her eyes then suddenly snapped open. They were white! The soft state she was in turned violent her hair whipped up around her like a harsh wind whips up water. Her hair turned to a bluish-white, her nails grew to claws, her eyes turned to a light yellow, she grew bluish- white triangle ears on the top of her head, and she grew fangs!

Then she slowly fell to the ground Sesshomaru raced forward to catch her and did. Her eyes were closed as she fell but, when he caught her they opened to reveal light yellow orbs staring at him. He froze. He felt chilled to the bone by her. He felt almost as if she were reading him like an open book. She sighed as she clutched her head in pain and said, "I have a headache." He smirked as he let her down. She slumped down on a stump. Then Keta said, "We'll let you get comfortable in your new state before we start training you." "Goumen," she said before she nearly doubled over in pain clutching her head. Sesshomaru, unaware he was being watched while watching Kagome, was startled when he heard Ketas voice say, "I never thought you of all people would fall for a human, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smirked and said, "Apparently I am more like my father and half-brother than you think." Keta somewhat taken aback by his statement looked up at Sesshomaru in astonishment. Sesshomaru, however, was uninterested in Ketas looks and focused on one thing 'his girl', Kagome.

**Alright that is chapter seven if you have any questions or comments please by all means review. And Kitsune Shi review. I hope you enjoy till next time **

_**Inuasakie'**_


	8. Battle of the Brothers and Kikyou& Kagom

Alright guys sorry for the late update but I was trying to write this long cool chapter so I think I've earned your forgiveness.

**Mysterious Miko of moonlight:** I'm glad you like my story so far and I'm sorry for the late update. I know isn't it cool how Keta knows.

**Cocke5: **Hey I'm glad you like my story.

Now on with the chapter..

Chapter 8. Battle of the Brothers and Kikyou& Kagome Face-off

Kagome finally stood up and said, "Okay I'm ready." Sesshomaru said calmly, "We have to first figure out your attacks. You will at least have two on your person and one with a weapon. A hanyous attacks are triggered by sensing other hanyous or taiyoukias.So with me around," there was a slight cough from a smirking Keta, Sesshomaru glared at him and he said as he turned his head towards her, "this should be easy for you." Kagome nodded and took a stance she had seen Inuyasha take before while in defense. It only earned her a laugh from Keta and a smirk from Sesshomaru. Kagomes cheeks took on a vibrant red, as she growled, "Well you haven't shown me anything else. So what was I suppose to do?"

**Meanwhile… **

Kikyou was staring daggers at the others, and they were matching her stare. "Well," said Kikyou challengingly, "I know where Kagome is," she laughed haughtily. "And to think she called you backstabbing, Inuyasha." Kikyous eyes flashed maliciously.

Inuyasha froze, so she was with Sesshomaru! He growled and punched the tree he had been sleeping in earlier. "Don't listen to her Inuyasha," begged Songo, "You know she's trying to turn you against Kagome!" Then there was a loud-CRACK! - From the tree that Inuyasha hit; it was falling towards Songo and Miroku. Inuyasha, panicking raced towards them, but Kikyou caught his arm. "Don't go to them, Inuyasha, come with me, and you and I will both destroy Kagome and Sesshomaru, together." He looked into her eyes, she had pain, love, hate, revenge, and loss all mixed up in her eyes. He felt sorry for her, and let her pull him into her embrace.

**Meanwhile… **

Sesshomaru had to admit, he was impressed. In less than five minutes Kagome had learned an offensive and offensive stance, and she had wielded Tensaiga; she was good.

Kagomes senses tingled and she had a bad feeling she sniffed, but she didn't recognize any scents except Sesshomarus and Ketas. "Something smells like graveyard dirt," she said quizzically. Sesshomaru looked to Keta and Keta nodded; that was Kikyous scent. Then there was a loud crack, like a tree falling. "Sesshomaru?!" Kagome questioned a little frightened. He hastily replied, "Let's go." Sesshomaru ran on ahead of Keta and Kagome, and then he abruptly stopped when he saw absolute chaos. Inuyasha and Kikyou both had peaceful expressions on their faces, and a tree was rapidly falling towards Inuyashas other companions. "Songo, Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she raced past Sesshomaru and towards the falling tree; she caught it. "Ka-Kagome," asked Inuyasha in shock. He started to move towards her, but abruptly stopped when Sesshomaru issued him the evilest of growls; it even startled Keta. Then Keta smirked to himself and thought, "This is going to be interesting."

Kagome was sinking to her knees under the weight of the tree, "Songo, Miroku move now," Kagome growled out through gritted teeth. They didn't need telling twice. They were out from under the tree in a heartbeat. While they were escaping the jaws of death though, Kikyou let loose an arrow in Kagomes direction. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as he saw the path that the arrow would take. He made a move towards Kagome, but was blocked from her by Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked as Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin. He took a glance in her direction, and knew it would take a miracle to save her; or a sheath.

He ripped the obi that held his sheath to his waist, and threw the sheath at Kagome as the arrow was about to hit it's mark. There was a loud explosion and everyone waited to see what had happened when the dust cleared. Kagome had thrown down the tree and grabbed the sheath. She was looking up from her curled up position. She looked at Keta and he bared his teeth and bellowed at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned around shocked to see Keta, he had apparently forgotten about him, "you leave Kagome for a woman so low she is not even worth being titled a bitch. So low even your mother would be ashamed. Not only do you leave her, now you're trying to kill her and her new found friendship. Your father would be ashamed and disgraced at your actions. You're an insufferable, arrogant, self-serving, and bastard of a son; to the greatest man I have ever known. Yet you sink even lower to let yourself be controlled by a tainted, stained, fucking bitch."

Everyone was quiet then Inuyasha growled threateningly at Keta, and Keta snarled at him exposing his teeth, his ears laid flat against his head, and he was in a crouching position (much like a cat's before they pounce). Kagome got to her feet and looked at Kikyou then she snarled, "You and I have a score to settle." Then Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru, "I think it's about time we finish something we started a long time ago." "Agreed, little brother." Sesshomaru then threw Tensaiga at Kagome, and she caught it. Her hair flowed behind her in a white-blue mass, and she pointed the sword at Kikyou. Kikyou was the first to move; she shot off two arrows in Kagomes direction. Kagome moved out of their paths skillfully and gracefully. Then she leapt of off the ground, and landed quietly behind Kikyou.

**Meanwhile… **

Inuyasha bared his teeth and said, "Now that _**your bitch**_ is busy with **my woman**," he continued with bitterness, "we should stop wasting time and get on with this." Keta took his place by the other spectators. Songos face was creased with worry lines. Keta saw her worry and calmly said, "Relax young one, Lady Kagome will be fine." Songo looked up into the demon's face and asked worried still, "How can you be so sure? I've heard about Kikyou. She was at the top of her game in her time; she was no push over." Keta smirked then replied, sitting down next to the young girl, "She is as good as you say she was," Songo bowed her head, and Keta flicked his tail, "but she has grown ignorant, careless, and has been blinded by greed. As to Lady Kagome, who has a pure heart and admirable spirit. I truly am surprised that Inuyasha hasn't broken her yet. But for that reason Lady Kagome will win." He looked back to Kagome who was behind Kikyou, and about to run her through with Tensaiga.

Kikyou saw her and jumped away firing an arrow that had no spiritual energy, at her. Kagome was careless and it lodged itself firmly into her shoulder blade. She grimaced but other than that, Kagome showed no weakness to it.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for a split-second, he and Inuyasha had their blades crossed, but both men were paying attention to the women. Sesshomaru pushed off of Inuyashas blade, and jumped over to where Kagome stood. Inuyasha ran over to where Kikyou was and helped her to her feet. He asked, "So what's the game plan?" Kikyou said with much bloodlust, "I'll purify the damn bitch. Then I'll purify Sesshomaru, unless you can defeat him." Inuyasha smirked, "I can handle him."

Sesshomaru landed next to her and asked eyeing her shoulder, "Are you alright?" Kagome just nodded and said, "She didn't hit me with any purifying energy, so I'm fine." Sesshomaru nodded and said below a whisper, "We go at them together, as one." Kagome blinked at him and said, "Okay."

He crouched down and said, "Let's get this over with," his Tokijin was crossed over his chest. "You got it," said Kagome crouching down beside him Tensaiga crossed in front of her as well. Sesshomaru looked curiously at Kagome; she was waiting for his signal. He smirked then blinked. A split-second later they both ran in opposite directions, with their swords drawn, they then zagged and crossed paths and blades. Then they charged straight at Inuyasha and Kikyou. Songo watched through her fingers, Miroku watched with a clenched fist, Shippou watched from Mirokus shoulder trembling in fear, and Keta watched with interest to see what their plan would be. Keta smiled they cared about each other, you could tell by the way they fought side by side and how they glanced over at each other, so they would watch each others backs. This was going to be good.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he gestured towards Inuyasha, so she ran towards Kikyou. Kikyou, as they were running, had raised her bow and pointed it at Kagome, once again, and released. Kagome easily dodged the attack. Kikyou quickly raised her bow, again, this time when she released it, Kagome felt the tingle of spiritual energy as it whizzed by her right ear. Kagome growled in annoyance and raised her weapon. Kikyou smirked and turned to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with their blades crossed.

**Meanwhile… **

Sesshomaru yelled in a thunderous, respect demanding, voice, "Dragon Strike!" Inuyashas eyes widened, he couldn't avoid it. Inuyasha was knocked backwards into a tree as a huge amount of energy tangoed in between lightening beams. When Inuyasha got up he had his teeth bared in a grimace. Sesshomaru smirked; Inuyasha was doing worse than predicted. Kagomes yelp in pain, made Sesshomarus smirk fade though. Kikyou had hit her with a non-purified arrow and it had split her left shoulder wide open. He started to run towards Kagome when Tetusaiga crashed down on Tokijin. Inuyasha smirked, "Feh, I couldn't let you go aid your bitch so easily, now, could I," Inuyasha growled evilly. Sesshomaru just glared at him. Then Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!" Sesshomaru easily dodged it and roared, "Dragon Strike!" With Inuyasha preoccupied with the Dragon Strike, at the moment, Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome who had Tensaiga poised in front of her.

**Meanwhile… **

Kagome painfully raised Tensaiga again for an attack. Kikyous shoulder split and she howled in pain. Kagome smirked, she knew now, Kikyou would have a hard time raising her bow, and by the look on Kikyous face,so did she. Kikyou looked over at Inuyasha, who was dealing with Sesshomarus Dragon Strike. Then she saw Sesshomaru unaware of her and smirked. She raised her bow and fired. Kagomes eyes widened as she breathed, "No," in horror. She yelled, "Sesshomaru, watch out!" Sesshomaru, who turned towards her voice, barely saw the arrow but dodged it. Kagome sighed in relief. Sesshomarus eyes were less narrow for a split-second when he saw her sigh, she really cared (yall Sesshomaru never has wide eyes, so that was as close as I dare go to it). Then he turned back towards Inuyasha, who was dealing with the after affects of the Dragon Strike.

**Meanwhile… **

Kikyou was furious that Sesshomaru had dodged her attack, and decided to take it out on Kagome. Kikyou started to notch an arrow when she felt Kagomes claws her shoulder. Kikyou yelped and shot an arrow at Kagome. Kagome split the non purified arrow with her claws.

Kagome smelled Kikyous fear and growled, "Scared now, are we Kikyou?" Kikyou shot another arrow in response. Kagome carefully dodged it. Then Kagome felt a rush of power flow into her veins and automatically said, "Adamant Hurricane!" At that Sesshomaru looked up and he saw Kagomes arms crossed in front of her, her eyes glowed white, her fingers were spread out, her hair whipped around her wildly, and she was crouched down with her legs bent (as if in a pouncing position). Pieces of adamant were swirling around in the air, and they flew down around Kikyou. Kikyou barely dodged it in time before Kagome sent another one her way. Kikyous body froze in shock, and Kagome laid down the fatal blow. Kagome took Tensaiga (I know you're thinking 'how is she gonna kill her with that?' But Tensaiga can kill corpses) and ran her through. Kagome left the sword in as Kikyou slumped to her knees. "You are now free to rest in peace," said Kagome with her head bowed. Then Kikyous body fell to the ground, never to move again…

**Meanwhile… **

Inuyasha had long since stopped fighting; he had watched Kikyou fall in battle. He had tried to get to her but he had failed. Then Sesshomaru spoke to him while Inuyasha was on his knees, quivering in anger, "If you can't defend yourself in battle then you must submit yourself to death." Inuyasha looked up at him in anger. Then Kagome changed back to her human form and passed out. "Kagome," yelled Songo, Miroku, and Shippou in unison. With that Sesshomaru left Inuyashas side,and strode over to where Kagome was. All of her companions fell silent as Sesshomaru swept her up in his arms. She was wounded pretty badly on her shoulders, and was bleeding all over his haori. Her breath seemed less labored when she was in her arms. He smiled at her. Then he realized the others were watching him. He didn't turn around as he spoke, "Inuyasha, now what will you do? Since you no longer desire Kagome and Kikyou is dead?" Inuyasha, by this time, was on his feet, he was turned away from his brother, and said, "I will complete the Shikon No Tama with Kagome, and then I will take my life." Sesshomaru nodded, "I will come back when she has recovered." Then Sesshomaru spied Songo, whose concentration was all on Kagome, yes, he could trust her. Sesshomaru offhandedly asked her before he left, "Will you keep an eye on Inuyasha for me?" Songo nodded in response, and then he left.

**OMG My back hurts!!! I did this all in one night! My longest chapter ever I told you I would gain your forgiveness how's that! Owwie!! Anyway until next time! **

_**Inuasakie'**_


	9. Sesshomarus Love & Inuyasha

Okay guys I'm kinda mad at the low number of reviews I got for the last update, but this time I hope it gets better.

Chapter9. Sesshomarus Love & Inuyasha

Sesshomaru had walked for a long time to no where just to be walking. Every once in a while he would look down at Kagome to see if she was okay, and every time she'd be sleeping peacefully.

Then he came to a cave with a waterfall nearby and looked around at it. He decided to stop and rest (even demons need rest). He carefully set her down inside the cave and sat down beside her. Not soon after that she began to shiver like crazy. He then picked her up and laid her in his lap. He put his nose to her neck; she smelled like sakura flowers. The scent somehow calmed him. Then he thought, "Why does this woman make me feel like this? What is she to me?" Then he remembered what Inuyasha said.

FLASHBACK:

"Heh, couldn't let you go to your so easily now could I?" Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"Sesshomaru look out," she yelled. Sesshomaru, who turned towards her voice, barely saw the arrow in time but dodged it. Kagome sighed in relief. Sesshomarus eyes were less narrow for a split-second; she really did care.

END FLASHBACK

Then he looked at her in his arms. He would have to let her go back to complete the Shikon No Tama. He growled at the thought, but he loved her and she loved him. So with that thought he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after Sesshomaru left Inuyasha started pacing. "What should I do damn it," thought Inuyasha, "She loves him now. What did I do to her?" Then he remembered all the times she'd caught him with Kikyou. Then once she'd been with Sesshomaru and he freaked. He sighed then looked at his companions.

Songo was silent and pale only looking into the fire, Miroku was equally pale, with his back against a nearby tree with his arms and legs crossed, he had his eyes closed, Shippou was scurrying about gathering kindling for the fire averting his gaze to Keta every once in a while, and Keta was laying silently by the fire watching Inuyasha.

"Whadda you looking at ya dumb wolf," snarled Inuyasha. Keta didn't even reply. "I asked you a question wolf," he growled. Keta calmly replied, "I would rather you call me by name, Inuyasha." "Which is," inquired Inuyasha. "Keta," said Songo for him, "his name is Keta." Everybody looked at her she hadn't spoken a word since the fight had started.

Inuyasha growled, "Why are you still here wolf-Keta? Aren't you supposed to protect Kagome?" A twinge of bitterness was in his voice when he said her name. "I do not have to stay with her all the time. She said I can go where I wish just stay near her incase she needs me, so I am free, but I still am bound to her. But I doubt she would need my protection right now." "Don't you hate it though, being bound to someone," asked Inuyasha. "No I like Lady Kagome she has a good heart and a kind soul. She would not abuse me and for that I am forever grateful to her. She is my 'master' but she would have me call her as such." "She is too kind," said Songo not averting her eyes from the fire. Miroku finally opened his eyes to ask, "When do you think she'll be back?" "Whenever Sesshomaru decides she is well enough to come back," said Inuyasha bitterly. Everybody stayed silent for a while after that.

Then Keta got up, "I'm hungry. I'm going to go hunt would any of you like some food?" "Please," piped Shippou pleadingly. Keta smiled, "Of course, you can also come with me." "I can," said Shippou excitedly. "Of course, I'll also teach you how to hunt." Shippous eyes grew as big as dinner plates. Keta just laughed. Then he went off to hunt with Shippou in tow.

Miroku had fallen asleep, but Songo and Inuyasha were both still awake. Inuyasha, thinking that Songo was asleep, tried to sneak off, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Songo say, "You know, Kagome always cared about you, but now you've lost the chance of being her love. So at least be a brother to her. Be a friend, be nice, be caring for her for she loved you for a long time and all you did was hurt her again and again."

Tears burned Inuyashas eyes for he saw the truth in her words. She had caught him time and time again with Kikyou. And when he caught her with Kouga once or twice he got pissed.

He bowed his head and smiled as a single tear fell from his eye. His back to Songo and his head bowed he replied, "I will do everything I can to protect my sister (Kagome). But I still love her…"

"Do not get her in trouble with Sesshomaru though. I have no idea what he might do to her." Inuyasha flared, "If he lays a hand on my sister he will pay. But I suspect it will not need to be said to him. Did you see the way he looked over at her during the battle? I grew jealous of his love and caring for her. That's why I pushed so hard for him to die. I was fueled by jealousy."

He looked at Songo whose face, although stained by tears, was bright with a smile. "I think she's found love. I think he truly loves her," said Songo cheerfully. "Yea, she has," said Inuyasha in almost amazement. Then Keta and Shippou came back with a deer. They all ate sitting around the fire, the atmosphere much friendlier than before.   
**Ow my Back hurts I better get reviews for this because you made me miss Trinity Blood. **

_**Inuasakie'**_


	10. Recuperation&Acceptance

**Coke5: **Thank you for your praise on my story, and I'm glad you like it so far.

**Moonrosesa: **not his actual sister as in a fiendish way. I'm glad you like it.

**Solaira: **Thank you for the comment you gave. I try to show a side to Sesshomaru that others would deny he has, and I try to portray it in the most natural way. I will try to keep my updates as good as the others.

So without further delay let the story begin…

Chapter10. Recuperation & Acceptance

When she woke up, Kagome, was in Sesshomarus lap with his tail wrapped around her body. She smiled up at him. He, although, was asleep. She tried to get up, but in fear of waking him up decided against it. She looked around her, she was in a cave, the cave was dark and damp, but outside she could see it was full of life and there was a waterfall.

She tried to prop herself up with her elbow, but was hit with a searing pain in her shoulder. She looked at it and almost gagged. It was split wide open and her blood was all over her arm. She looked beside her shoulder and saw that her blood had stained Sesshomarus haori. She then began to search for something to subdue the flow of blood with, but she found nothing that she could use. Then she ripped shreds of cloth off of her sleeves and vainly tried to tie them on her shoulder.

Her movements had awoken Sesshomaru, who silently watched her inquisitively. She tried to tie the cloth on but it fell off every time. Then he took the cloth from her hands, and tenderly tied it on as not to hurt her.

Kagomes eyes glued themselves to his hands as he tied the cloth onto her shoulder. When he was done she looked up into his face. His golden orbs looked over his work and then traveled to her face. His eyes smiled but his face portrayed no emotion. She shivered as a chill ran down her spine. "How is your shoulder," he asked, laying his head back against the cave wall, his eyes barely open. "Better, now that I've got something on it. Thank you." He did not reply and did not move. Kagome looked up at him because she thought he was asleep until she saw his eyes were open. He met her gaze and after a moment he asked coldly and directly, "Do you still love Inuyasha?" "No, not anymore. He has…he has hurt me so many times that I just can't deal with him anymore. I've given up on him," she said her face downcast.

Sesshomaru, who sensed her sadness, cuddled her against him; she laid her head on his chest. At this action, Sesshomaru was taken aback, but smiled (yes actually smiled for the first time on this book) a small smile to himself. Then Kagome asked, "What happens now?" "You will return to Inuyashas company to complete the Shikon No Tama when you recuperate," he said coldly, his smile fading. She looked up at him in shock. "I don't agree with it either, Kagome, but you have to complete the Shikon No Tama," he said indifferently.

She laid her head back down on him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, careful not to hurt her anymore than necessary. She closed her eyes and rested for the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been one week since the fight, and Kagome was returning to Inuyashas company. Sesshomaru was running at full speed, but it was half-hearted. He really didn't want to give 'his girl' back to his inconsiderate brother, Inuyasha. Kagome sighed sadly and asked, "Where will you be while I'm with Inuyasha?"

Sesshomarus grip tightened on her as he jumped into the trees. "I will be nearby with Jaken and Rin," he said crouching on a limb holding her bridal style. Kagome shifted in his grip nervously. She was worried on how Inuyasha would react towards her now, especially that he knew now that she did not love him and she did love Sesshomaru. "Don't worry about Inuyasha I'll take care of him," said Sesshomaru who had obviously sensed her nervousness. She had every right to be.

They arrived where the fight had taken place just before sundown. The battle scars on the ground were still visible. Kagome just hoped that Inuyashas wounds had healed better. Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree he had been in and set Kagome down in front of him, but placed a hand on her shoulder not allowing her to go far. Songo looked up from the fire with a wild look in her eye, Miroku looked up at her and had a stern look on his face, Shippou didn't even look at her, Keta got up off of the ground and smiled at her, but Inuyasha acted as if she hadn't arrived.

Sesshomaru looked icily from one face top the next the spoke, "I will not accompany Kagome. I will check up on her from time to time. Take care of her Inuyasha or I will make you pay the consequences." "He doesn't have to look after me," said Kagome quietly so only the dogs and wolf could hear, "He doesn't care if I live or die, so it really doesn't make much sense to take him up on my care. Besides, I will train with Keta."

Sesshomaru nodded then he pulled her to him and embraced her. He pressed his nose to her head and breathed in deeply, he would miss her scent and everything about her, especially her. "Take care 'my priestess," he whispered into her ear. Then he turned and left her alone with Inuyasha.

Kagome looked off into the direction in which he had left, she felt bare and unprotected without him. Keta was the only one top approach her. "How's your shoulder? Kikyou laid a good one on you," said Keta in a friendly manner. "Yea, it's fine," said Kagome her head bowed. "What's wrong my lady," asked Keta as he tilted his head. Kagome looked at him and said sadly, "I feel like an outcast. I don't feel welcome, needed, or accepted." Tears burned in the back of her eyes. Then Inuyasha spoke to her, "I know how that feels and," then he paused, "Damn it Kagome! Why do you love Sesshomaru?" He was infuriated. She just stood silently her head bowed. He walked over to Kagome and scratched her across her cheek. She didn't flinch and he stood frozen. Then he laid his head on her shoulder. She lifted her head slightly to look at him. Tears were falling in a steady stream from his eyes; she smiled weakly then began stroking his head.

"Don't feel sad Inuyasha," said Kagome in a quiet voice, "I still love you as my brother, a friend." Inuyasha, at those words, wrapped his arms around Kagome. She smiled and said, "You're going to have to teach me how to fight, and I'll teach you how to deal with emotions." He smiled his head still on her shoulder and said, "Your training starts tomorrow wench," he snapped sweetly. She bowed her head a smile clearly etched across her face; she was once again accepted.


	11. Training& Sesshomaru Confesses

**Llebreknit: **Yea I think him and Sesshomaru are going to go around for a bit. Songo and Miroku weren't necessarily not accepting her they were more or less watching Inuyasha, and they don't fully trust Sesshomaru yet, because he has tried to kill them once or twice before you know.

**Ajange10: **I'm glad you like it and thank you.

**Mountainflower: **I'm glad you liked it.

**Tearainy: **Okay like I said to Llebreknit Miroku and Songo weren't necessarily not talking to her they were just watching to see what Inuyasha would do. Inuyasha scratched Kagome out of anger. I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic.

Now what you've all been waiting for the story…

Chapter11. Training and Sesshomaru confesses

It was the day after Kagome returned. Inuyasha had slept in a tree, Keta and Kagome had cuddled, Songo and Kilala had cuddled, and Shippou had slept beside Miroku.

Kagome was the first one up, she yawned which roused Keta. "Good morning Kagome," he said cheerfully, "let's get you transformed into a hanyou." "Okay," said Kagome stretching. She focused on one thing Sesshomaru.

**Meanwhile… **

Sesshomaru had walked up to the camp and suddenly felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body. He remembered this sensation and smirked; Kagome was training. Then he strode into camp where he would inevitably hit his servant Jaken and be bombarded by questions from his ward.

**Back to Kagome… **

She levitated off of the ground her hair pulled to a bluish-white, her nails grew to claws, she grew fangs, and her eyes turned to a light yellow. When she touched down she was totally transformed.

A few minutes later, Keta was sparring with her while the others were asleep. "Come on Kagome, you can do better than that," teased Keta as Kagome sent a kick his way which he dodged with ease. She growled in agitation. Then she thought, "If I can spot his weak spot then…" Her thought process was interrupted by a tree flying her way. She dodged it but just barely. "Keta, that wasn't nice," mumbled Kagome. He laughed, "If it will get you to learn how to dodge then I will do it more often," he said throwing another her way with his tail. This time she calculated it and kicked it back at him which he barely dodged. After lifting his head back up to its original position he raised an eyebrow at her. "That was good," came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Inuyasha leaning against a tree smirking. She blushed then ran at Keta again. Keta jumped over her sending a double footed kick her way, which she dodged by jumping on his back. Then she kicked him on his head and jumped off backing away some distance.

Inuyasha laughed, "She's getting to you Keta." Keta growled angry and frustrated at being laughed at, "Why don't you come get a taste of it." Inuyasha scoffed, "Feh, she couldn't even lay a hit on me. I'd hurt her." Keta smirked, "She needs to see how good she needs to get to match you at least, so why don't you. That is unless you're afraid." That had done it, "Okay, I'll see how good she is but you're going to regret it."

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. "No weapons," she said just standing still while he was crouching down. "Fair enough," he replied looking at her. She recognized the stance he had taken it was the one she had first taken when Sesshomaru was teaching her how to fight in her new form. The one fatality of this stance he had shown her, you could be easily tripped, so she slid her foot out and did it. He fell on his face. Keta howled with laughter. This woke up the rest of the world including the others who rushed towards the noise.

When they got there, however, Keta was saying in-between laughs, "See what I told you, you ignorant mutt," he was swaying dangerously by now, "she's good and smart, two dangerous qualities." Inuyasha got up and immediately charged at her which she dodged in such a way it reminded him of Sesshomaru. That only made Inuyasha more fueled to hit her. Songo, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, and Keta all watched with interest as the fight progressed.

Then the fight was finished when Kagome dealt her first and final hit, a well aimed kick to his chest that sent him flying into a nearby tree. "It's kind of hard to tell them apart," said Miroku. "Yea but there are a few way they are different in appearance. Kagome has bluish hair while Inuyasha has white. Also, Inuyasha is taller and his clothes." "They almost look identical I can only tell them apart by height, eye color, and clothes," said Songo. "Yes, but there is one important detail in which you can tell them apart easily in," everybody was looking at him as he smirked and said, "Their fighting styles are different. Kagomes is more perfected, accurate, powerful, significant stances, while Inuyasha has no form."

They all laughed at the funny, sad, but true detail. "Shut up you pompous wolf," snapped Inuyasha peeling himself off of the tree that his body had been plastered into, with the help of Kagome. "Did I go too hard on you," Kagome asked truly concerned. "No," he replied gruffly. She smiled; she had gotten to him. "What now," asked Kagome with an arm around Inuyashas waist to help support him. "I don't know, "said Inuyasha smirking, "but Sesshomaru should be coming to check up on you soon. I've never seen his protection run as high for any one person before as it does for you. He really cares for you. If you got hurt I wouldn't want to be the one responsible," he said hitting her on the arm. She smiled he was in a good mood. "Keta, can I try out my Taiyoukia form," asked Kagome. "Sure, but it's going to take a lot of discipline to control," Keta replied seriously. Kagome nodded. "Ready," Keta asked as she began to concentrate. "Yes," she replied her eyes already beginning to glow white. She focused on Sesshomaru who was barely twenty feet from her. He came out of the trees and saw her transforming. Her hair flowed about her freely as if in water. Then her hair grew longer much longer, her hair turned completely blue, her eyes were golden, her nails grew longer even longer than her nails when she was a hanyou, she gained blue markings on her face, ankles, and wrists, she gained a dark blue six sided star on her forehead, and lastly her clothes changed. Instead of her school uniform, she had on a white haori and the rest of her clothes were much like Sesshomarus.

Then she elegantly flowed to the ground. She raised her head and she did it with such elegance that it made Sesshomarus movements look like child's play. Her senses had heightened considerably. Keta walked over to her cautiously, "Are you okay Kagome?" She blinked at him and then she saw Sesshomaru. He was smiling! She smiled back at him. The others turned back to see him. "Very good," he said. Then he walked towards her, "How did they treat you," he asked eyeing her scratch (wounds she got in her human form did not heal in her youkia forms). "Things were a little rocky but I'm fine," she said vainly trying to hide it from him. But he of course knew it was Inuyasha who did it. "Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru coldly, "who struck Kagome?" Kagome looked at him from in front of Sesshomaru. She didn't want to see Inuyasha get hurt, and she also didn't want to see them fight. "I got angry and lost it. I didn't mean to hit Kagome alright. Damn it Sesshomaru you've never been this protective over anyone or anything. Not even that ward of yours. What's the deal," he snapped. The two taiyoukia looked at each other, Keta shook his head, and they others looked at Inuyasha in horror.

Sesshomaru didn't retaliate. He walked away from the others and looked into the sky (it was night by now) and looked at the moon and stars. He thought, "They might as well realize that she is my girl by now so I should …" Without turning around he simply replied, "The deal Inuyasha is this. I love Kagome." Everybody's eyes widened. Keta, who usually was the last one to be caught off guard, had his eyes widened slightly. He had admitted to love? He had never shown emotion on his face before, but when Sesshomaru turned back around the markings on his face were slightly darker than normal. Then he said hurriedly, "Enough of this foolishness. I came here to talk to you all." "You've definitely got our attention," said Keta as he lay down. He had a feeling this would take a while. Sesshomaru growled at his abrupt, rude remark. He ignored the face that he'd been interrupted and continued, "I may join your company for a while." "Any indication why you will be staying," said Keta eyeing him suspiciously. Sesshomaru shot him a glare that could have killed thousands. Keta just laughed he wasn't even humbled by Sesshomarus glare it just roused suspicion. The two demon's glares were hooked on each other for the longest time until they were broken by Kagome. "This isn't getting us anywhere." Her gold marveling eyes scanned the scenery around them. "I have to agree," said Miroku rubbing his temples, "we're only wasting time here. Naraku could have gotten all of the jewel shards by now." "Miroku," said Kagome closing her eyes and crossing her arms, "Don't press your luck." "Huh," he said looking confused. "I'm a demon; if he attacks me I have a one point one percent chance of surviving. You would have none." Kagome said this as she watched some bushes with the up most attention. They other demons sensed it too something was coming and it was rabid. Then she saw it. It was a huge bear youkia and it was headed straight for Kagome. Sesshomaru saw it coming and unsheathed Tokijin. The bear jumped from above and slammed her into the ground. Sesshomaru turned around and Inuyasha reacted instantly as she growled in annoyance to the pain she was experiencing. "Iron-reaver-soul-stealer," Inuyasha bellowed. It hurt the bear youkia a little but the impact was basically futile. Sesshomaru started carving up the bear's backside. He didn't use an attack in fear of hurting her. Meanwhile the bear was biting into her shoulder. "Aargh," Kagome growled in frustration. As soon as the bear let go she pulled her legs underneath it and launched it into the air. There he was destroyed by Sesshomarus poison whip. Only when she saw the bear disperse, did she settle down and examine her wound. She gripped her shoulder in pain and gritted her teeth. Blood was seeping through her fingers as Sesshomaru went over and checked on her. The others stayed out of the way to see what he would do.

Sesshomaru tore his haori and started wrapping the shreds onto her shoulder. They all smiled at him behind his turned back. Kagome bowed her head and said, "I should have been able to dodge it, or at least avoid injury." "You did the best that you could. You were pinned," said Sesshomaru almost reassuringly. She just growled a little as he the last piece of cloth on her shoulder. Keta finally broke the silence, "Sesshomaru, I believe you've found your mate, and by the looks of it you will take care of her." Sesshomaru froze. Only Kagome saw his eyes they looked embarrassed and angry. His markings turned a deep maroon. Then he helped Kagome up and pulled her towards him into a hug.

His face flashed red marking as her face grew red. They both looked at each other. As his arm and tail encircled her waist he said, "I vow to protect her with my life," his face was turned away from the others. No one said a word not even Keta had a remark for that. She smiled he face hidden in his hair and she moved her arms around his torso and returned the embrace.


	12. Sesshomaru&Kagome

_Guess whose back!_ Oh yea, I can't wait to write the next chapter. But first to answer reviewers:

**Demoninsideofme:** Yea, the fluffy show of emotions was gutsy on my part but it ended up going over well. I'm glad you like it.

**Alyrenzia:** Okay. Everything Kagome can do has to do with Keta Kashine the wolf demon they freed or rather Kagome did via the flute. He's her guardian so to speak and because he was at one time a demon he enables her to change into the phases of demon like ness. Got it? Oh and by the way KagSessh time is upon us.

**Moonrosesa 0: **I am…

**Mountainflower: **Glad you like it.

**Tearainy: **Yes! I showed his sensitive side the side most people believe he doesn't have. His blushing was difficult to decide on.

**Llebreknit:** I know it was OOC but it was necessary to do to get ready for bigger and better things.

Okay now onto the story…

Chapter12. Sesshomaru & Kagome

The fire was crackling loudly as the night grew longer, and everyone was asleep, well, almost everyone. Kagome and Sesshomaru were the only two awake. Kagome, however, thought Sesshomaru was asleep and ventured off into the woods her flute tucked away in her kimono. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at where she had once been. His curiosity peaked, he followed her.

Kagome walked out into an open field, and a strong wind whipped up around her. She gripped her flute tightly as she looked into the open sky. The stars were very bright, and she felt the need to sing. There was no one around so she did. "Remember the feelings, remember the day. My stone heart was breaking my love ran away. This moment I knew I would be someone else," she clutched her flute tighter and bowed her head and sang, "My love turned around and I felt." She closed her eyes and remembered all the times Inuyasha had hurt her and tears started to stream from her eyes. Then she felt an arm and tail wrap around her waist. It was Sesshomaru. She knew because he smelled of lavender. He brought his head down by her ear and asked, "Why do you cry?" "I…I feel like my heart is aching," she replied quietly. "I will heal your aches," he said softly and comfortingly. Kagome leaned her head back onto his armored shoulder. Sesshomaru just held her in his arms. Then after a moment, she turned to look at him. When she did, the wind whipped up and sent strands of his silver hair across his face. Her thoughts were basically she could have not gotten a sexier guy. He looked at her, her raven hair flew about her face in a veil and it turned him on. He reached out and took her shoulder, he pulled her towards him, and their lips touched. It was as if lightening had shot them both. Then Sesshomaru deepened the kiss. His lips felt warm and soft. Not cold and creepy like that of a cold, murderous lord as he was well known for. His tail encircled her waist as he deepened the kiss and his hand glided up her back and reached its destination at the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She noticed his longing, his need for her. His tongue roamed over her lips and into her mouth. He felt that not by resisting him she had given him permission. Her mouth was so sweet. But as his tongue met hers he heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. He pulled away and growled a low menacing growl. The noise stopped. Sesshomaru, although, wasn't satisfied. He made a series of barks and growls that, oddly enough, Kagome could understand. He had said, "Show yourself or you will die slowly." The rustling noise came again but nothing showed. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. Then he went over to the bushes and what he saw worried him. In blood were written the words: Your bitch will die in seven days Sesshomaru. He growled angrily and began to see red as he whispered, "If you hurt Kagome, then you will die painfully." Kagome went over to him and read the message. She just smiled. Sesshomaru just looked at her eyebrow raised in question. She just said, "I've dealt with Kikyou, and more demons than I could tell you of, including you. I'm not afraid of a simple threat."

Sesshomaru admired her for her unfailing courage and pulled her in for a kiss. Then they went back to camp. When they got there Sesshomaru sat down at the base of his tree and watched Kagome. She just stood there for a moment then went over to Sesshomaru and curled up in his arms. He was very stunned by this but smiled. Then they both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Narakus Warning

Okay sorry I haven't updated in awhile trust me I have a good reason: Surgery, braces, school, and new member of family. Now I will update. First to answer my reviewers.

Sam0- Of course he loves her! Lol, the warning I will not tell you yet…

Kitsune Shi- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX- I will keep going.

Llebreknit- Yea I thought I'd give you a Sesshy&Kagome moment.

Kay0- Glad you like it.

Moonrosesa0- Sorry it was so short…/ the messenger is close at hand. I will try to fit more Sesshy and Kagome time in (I like it too).

Now on with the story….

Chapter13. Narakus Warning

Kagome woke to a lot of people laughing and a very ticked off taiyoukia. Inuyasha was on the ground laughing so hard he was crying. Kagome got up with the fire in her eyes that she had fought Inuyasha with and looked at everyone in turn. Shippou was just waking up, Kilala was waking up next to him, Songo was scowling at Miroku, Mirokus face paled when he saw Songo getting her boomerang, Inuyasha was getting up but still laughing, and Keta was growling punishment at him. Then she said, "Keta there's no need to punish him. He's going to get it." Then she focused on Sesshomaru and he felt a warm sensation as Kagome rose into the air. She transformed a lot… she grew hair all over her body, her nails grew long and huge, her hair turned white, her eyes turned to blue, and she grew to the size of Sesshomaru in his true form. Her tail curved around her in a beautiful majestic way. She was in her true form state. Then she barked, "You're dead Inuyasha." Of course she was kidding, but Inuyasha took offense to it. He got out his Tetsaiga and prepared to battle. Kagome growled she had not trained in this form.

"Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome dodged it with ease landing right beside him. Then she took a massive foot and swept him out from under his feet. Keta laughed, Sesshomaru smirked, Songo covered her mouth, Miroku clutched his gut from laughter, and Shippou and Kilala were cheering Kagome on. Inuyasha glared at Shippou and barked at him, "Don't push your luck with me. Kagome sucks at fighting."

That was it… he had angered her so much that she glowed red. Ketas eyes widened as he ran forward and shouted, "Inuyasha you idiot move now!" Sesshomaru transformed into his true dog form, and went over to pin her down. She could kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw her glowing red and knew the game was over, he had gone too far. He ran. Sesshomaru came up behind her and bit her neck as a dominant pose. Kagome, however, wasn't ready to give in yet. She turned on Sesshomaru. He was surprised, but he knew her instinct was in control. He growled a warning, but Kagome lashed out at him with her fangs. He dodged this attack, and jumped around her in a position to put her under control. It didn't work. All of the others watched as Sesshomaru and Kagome tangoed in a dominance battle. Inuyasha was interested deeply. Sesshomaru bit at her ears and she whimpered. His eyes softened as he saw she was in control now. Her red glow turned to blue. He emitted a low rumble-growl-bark. She understood and howled. Sesshomaru cocked his head. All of the others laughed to see what had just been vicious creatures, turn into gentle dog like puppies trying to understand each other.

Then Sesshomaru howled, his voice sounded like strong bells of music. He was soon followed by Kagome, her voice sounded like sweet gentle notes of a flute. He was standing in front of her his nose pointed to the sky, and she was standing in front of him her nose also pointing to the sky. Keta just couldn't resist adding his strong notes of courage to their melodious song. When they stopped Kagura was standing before them. Sesshomaru growled and stepped in front of Kagome. Kagura laughed, "So you've found yourself a mate Sesshomaru?" Kagura felt a pain of sadness go through her than she said, "How appalling." Sesshomaru transformed into his demon state: Taiyoukia. He nodded to Kagome who also transformed into her taiyoukia state. Kagura looked at Kagome critically; she was perfect.Kagura scoffed, "Of course he would find someone perfect," she thought angrily. "You," Kagura said pointing to Kagome, "I challenge you to a battle." Everyone froze. Kagome just smiled and said, "Very well, if this is what you wanted." Kagome just stood there as Kagura said angrily, "You've taken away the only one I've ever cared for, so now youll pay!" Then she opened her fan and roared, "Dance of Blades!" Kagome moved out of the way at the last minute and moved behind Kagura. Kaguras eyes widened. She moved just like Sesshomaru does. Then Kagome laid one punch to the back of Kaguras neck and that's all it took. Kagura yelled out in pain.

Kagome just looked down at her with cold eyes, "Now that ridiculous quarry is over; what is it you were really sent here for?" Kagura coughed as she got up. All of her friends looked at Kagome, they all thought one thing. "She's just like Sesshomaru," and she was plus an arm. She held her head as he did, her cold glare, her fighting style, her claws, her clothes, her, she was feminine him.

"Naraku wanted you to know the fight will be held at the Heaven's Gate. Tomorrow." Kagome didn't say anything she just eyed Kagura coldly until Kagura said, "And he has all of the jewels, except for those in you possession." Kagome then turned and walked away. "I at least want to know the name of the woman who defeated me." Kagome stopped in her tracks and thought, "Should I tell her my real name?" Then she said, "Kagome." "Kagome, the priestess," asked Kagura confused. "Is it so hard to believe," she asked coldly. "But the girl known as Kagome is nothing like you. She was also a priestess and not a demon." Kagome smiled, "Things change like the waves in an ocean. Each one is different and can affect how the others will react, and once one of those waves comes along you are just taken along for the ride." Everyone was stunned by her words especially Keta and Sesshomaru.

"I see," said Kagura as she pulled a feather out of her hair, "until we meet again, I guess." But before Kagura went away she pulled one last trick, "Dance of the Dragon." She swirled her fan around then jumped on her feather and left. Kagome turned in time to see the funnels rushing towards her. She growled in disgust at Kaguras trick then the funnels did their damage. Kagome yelled in agony as the funnels closed in around her. The funnels had swords in them. Sesshomaru started running towards the funnels when Keta stopped him short, "What?" Sesshomaru growled in angrily at Keta who stood before him. "It will do you no good to go to her now. The blades have done their damage. You will only injure yourself without reason." Said Keta sternly. Sesshomaru growled and jumped around him. He wasn't going to let Kagome get hurt more than she had. Inuyasha and the others looked on in horror. "Inuyasha," yelled Sesshomaru, "I need your assistance." Inuyasha practically flew up to him. "What," he snapped worriedly. "Use your wind scar," said Sesshomaru. "Why," he asked. "It may disparate the attack." "It's worth a shot," mumbled Inuyasha. "Wait what if you hit Kagome," yelled Songo worriedly. Both men stopped. They hadn't taken that into account. Then Keta appeared by their side. "Eye of the wolf," he mumbled (it gave him the ability to see inside the attack). Then he leapt into it. Sesshomaru called to him, "Keta." No answer; then the wind disparate. Keta was holding Kagome on his back; she wasn't moving at all.


	14. Love Hurts

Sorry for not updating in awhile but school has kept me busy. So now I'll answer my loyal readers…. Oops I forgot to say ,uh, I write my fanfics on paper and on paper I'm done with my fanfic so I will take up a vote of how many want a sequel or not. I won't be done typing this for awhile, so you have time to contemplate this… Okay now I'll answer you guys.

Mountainflower: I hope to post two chaps tonight.

Flirtymiyu: Ha-ha everybody loves Keta.

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: I plan on it.

Llebreknit: Yea it does suck, but it'll be okay.

Kitsune-nekoyasha: Lol I know what ya mean. It's hard to find a GOOD story on any topic. Heck my grammar sucks anyway and who cares as long as the story's good right? Lol.

Now onto the story….

Chapter14. Love Hurts

The wind had disappeared and Keta was holding Kagome on his back, and she wasn't moving at all. Keta had a lot of cuts, bruises, and broken bones, but he didn't care his charge was hurt and badly. Sesshomaru didn't move or a moment. Then he slowly walked towards her. He walked slowly as if he walked to fast all his pride, dignity, and honor would go away. No emotion showed on his face, but everyone knew he was hurt deeply. Kagome had been the only one human and youkia alike to ever completely understand him at all.

When he reached her side, he slowly lifted her from Ketas back taking her in his arms. Songos hands covered her mouth as her eyes brimmed with tears, Miroku put his arm around her shoulders as she fell onto his shoulder sobbing violently, he had a pained expression on his face and was pale, Kilalas fire burned dim and a low sad growl emitted from her as Shippou sobbed on her back, Inuyashas head hung and tears burned his eyes, Ketas cheerful demeanor was gone, his ears drooped, the light in his eyes had disappeared, and he had a bleak look about him.

Sesshomaru caressed the bridge of her nose with his thumb. He had loved her. She had been everything to him. He had even announced to his court that he had found a mate. Jaken, you could say, had been surprised as he recalled and Rin had been overjoyed at the thought of a mommy. He looked at her as the wind whipped up around them. Then ever slowly Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her sadly, softly, lovingly as if for the last time. Then his emotions became, for the first time in his time of living, to much for him to bare or conceal. He shed one tear, one single tear that fell upon her cheek. Then in rage he transformed into his true form. His eyes glowed a blood red as he howled the most saddened, low, beautiful, mournful, devastated howl anyone had ever heard.

Then a light sprang up from her body, a single light. Keta looked up in hope and said, "This may be it. We can pick if she should come back as a hanyou, youkia, or Taiyoukia." They all looked up and Sesshomaru barked, only Keta understood, "Taiyoukia."

Then the light faded as her body rose her features became alive again. Her eyes held light in them and she was alive. She took deep breaths of air in as she was replaced on the ground. She fell backwards as three people caught her; Sesshomaru (who changed back), Keta, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was crying happy tears, Keta laughed again, and Sesshomaru smiled once more, he could not be cold anymore. "What- I saw Toga," she stuttered. "Huh?" ,said a monk, a demon slayer, a Kitsune, and Inuyasha. Keta looked at her critically, "What did he say?" "He said to take good care of Sesshomaru and Narakus weakness is…" Then she saw Sesshomaru. He looked like he would brake. His breathing was deep and his gaze was locked on her. She looked at him then pushed off of everyone and stood up. She staggered under her weight and was about to fall when she felt a rush of wind by her side and a arm around her waist. She looked at him his eyes were still cold , but she saw something rarely seen by anyone. Love in his eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled up. She placed a kiss on his lips. His eyes unnarrowed then closed as he wrapped his tail and arm around her.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter will update soon. Until then…. **

**Inuasaki**

**A.K.A **

** Saki**


End file.
